<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cage by Wonkyunbun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980768">Cage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonkyunbun/pseuds/Wonkyunbun'>Wonkyunbun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Cages, Comfort, M/M, San has a thing for cum, cum kink, essentially shower wank, shower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonkyunbun/pseuds/Wonkyunbun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>San notices Wooyoung searching for a toy he'd been looking at for a long time a decided to take the chance to play out his own kink a little.</p><p> </p><p>Umm San has a thing for cum and author is dumb for woosan 😂</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ok it's the 13th now can i?" Wooyoung looked up at San, down on his knees begging to take the cock cage off that he's had on since the 1st. </p><p>It had started as a silly bet after drinks and a bit of frisky googling. San had leaned over Wooyoung's shoulder and seen the tab open for cages, deciding this was a prime opportunity for his own little (read large) kink to be satisfied without bringing it up. He got same day delivery.</p><p>"Did you go through my phone" Wooyoung pouted putting up a pretence like he wasn't beyond excited to see it. A very deep blush spreading high over his cheeks as he watched San open the box. He stretched his bare legs out on the bed just a small pair of shorts on seeing as the dorm was so hot (Seonghwa hated the cold).</p><p>"No, just looked at the screen when you weren't looking" San offered back lightly while taking the item out of the non descript cardboard box. He was sat on his gamer chair, legs wide apart showing high up his inner thigh in matching shorts. Delicately he traced his fingers over the shiny metal head of the cage looking across to a beet red Wooyoung.</p><p>"I would have mentioned it yaknow" Wooyoung pouting out still bright red with embarrassment and slight arousal watching San play with the toy.</p><p>"I know but gifts are good right?" San smiled back, still failing to mention he had looked at the exact same toy before. He read the instructions 3 times over to make sure it was ok to keep someone in one for so long and still be clean and not have any injury and then made the bet.</p><p>"Just till the 13th you promise?" Wooyoung whispered out as San crossed the room to the bed and motioned for him to pull down his shorts. "Yeah I promise. Do you wanna do something about that first?" San nodded to Wooyoung's growing erection.</p><p>Wooyoung hadn't noticed too busy watching San's spread legs and his fingers playing with the cage his eyes low while reading the instructions. He quickly covered himself and closed his eyes his embarrassment reaching new levels.</p><p>San took one hand away any gently pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "After everything we've done how are you so shy hmm? The older boy whispered out genuinely amazed, they've both shown every possible angle of eachother how he could be so shy. He thought about his own reasons for the bet and realized he was just as shy in some respects.</p><p>"I-i. C-can you help me?" Wooyoung stuttered out his other hand still firm covering his now fully hard cock with San settled in-between his legs. </p><p>"How about this" San started slowly kissing up the boys exposed arm, "you calm down I fit the cage and in 13 days I help you" making his was up to his shoulder licking a small stripe in the newly defined muscle.</p><p>"I don't think I can calm down with you here" Wooyoung replied honestly. San made it to Wooyoung's neck in time to hide his smile, still happy he had this effect on the boy under him after all this time. </p><p>"Stop smiling" Wooyoung whined no malice in his voice.</p><p>"You can't see me"</p><p>"I can feel it" </p><p>San laughed quietly burying his face in Wooyoung's neck, Wooyoung turning away to give him better access pushing the heel of his palm down on his cock. "no no don't distract me" San replied gathering his composure. He leaned up placing a small peck on the boys cheek and settled back down in between Wooyoung's legs taking in his body. "So pretty" San whispered out. Strong legs leading his eyes only to one place. </p><p>"Sannie" Wooyoung whispered out finally meeting eyes one hand moving up off his cock up his stomach. San sucked in air at the sight but decided as much as he'd like to help he really wants to help in 13 days. And with that 10 minutes later some lube and a whole lot of trust the cock cage was on. The metal shinning bright against Wooyoung's tanned skin. </p><p>"Do you like it?" Wooyoung asked while looking down admiring San's handy work. "I like you" San bounced back pecking his lover on the cheek earning him a giggle. "Now pull your pants up we gotta go meet Seonghwa to eat. </p><p>The first week had been maddening. But for San. Every night (and a fair amount of the day) he wanted to play. With promotions basically finished all they had was time but to his surprise Wooyoung stayed firm. </p><p>He thought he'd crack in the first two days, he'd get to fuck the cum out of his lover get to feel Wooyoung tighten around him watching spurt after spurt of hot cum cover his lovers stomach and life would move on his kink quietly (they were never quiet) fulfilled but oh no. Wooyoung was determined for 13 days with no play which meant the both of them where more charged than usual.</p><p>On day 10 Seonghwa pulled San aside.</p><p>"What's up with you two?" Seonghwa whispered back stage and con-tact. They'd finished up and were getting ready to go home.</p><p>"Nothing" San lied. Bold face one at that his dick felt twice the size and the stylists decided this was the day to put him in tight tight top no room to tuck a stray boner in and hide. In short, today had been a real struggle.</p><p>"Liar what is it, you and Wooyoung are both extra clingy."</p><p>"Rubbish we even went in seperate teams for Vlives" </p><p>"I saw him stroke your lips during inception and news flash so did anyone else with good eyes" </p><p>San gently bit his lip remembering the contact and how he nearly sucked the thumb in his mouth.</p><p>"Hey hey stay focused!" Seonghwa punched San's wide shoulder the younger boys eyes slightly glazing over thinking about the scene.</p><p>"Ow" San teased "look hyung I guarantee you don't want to know plus it will all be fine in-" San looked at the countdown on his phone screen "72 hours so don't worry" </p><p>"You sure?" Seonghwa more confused than worried now. "Yes so um do me a favour and get everyone out the dorm on the 13th" San replied using this opportunity to get some decent privacy.</p><p>"Huh why"</p><p>"Pleaseee" San put on his best pout summoning all his cute powers.</p><p>"Oh my god fine" Seonghwa laughed feeling more relaxed. Whatever odd dance they were playing it was all in good spirits.<br/>"There's a display on I can take everyone to see I guess" Seonghwa mumbled out mostly reminding himself.</p><p>"See this is why your the oldest and the smartest. Take lots of pictures!" San clapped his hyung on the shoulder as they walked out towards the cars. He couldn't wait.</p><p>And that's how San found himself here. Cock unbelievably hard with his lover on his knees begging to be released from the cage he bought. </p><p>"Are you joking of course I've been waiting longer than you" San opened the draw retrieving the key and offering it to the kneeling boy.</p><p>"Wait!" Wooyoung looked back up, "let's do this in the shower" he grabbed the key with one hand getting up to his feet and dragging San to the bathroom with the other.</p><p>The steam from the hot shower quickly filling the bathroom as Wooyoung found the perfect temperature and then finally slipped the key into the lock freeing himself. His knees nearly buckled from the feeling of relief. San hooked a arm under Wooyoung's steadying him.</p><p>"Oh fuck that feels good" </p><p>"Yeah? Still wanna get in the shower or sit down?" </p><p>"Shower definitely you can wash my back." Wooyoung shot a cheesy wink to San and stepped inside the hot water. </p><p>San smiled and followed pulling him close and placing gentle open mouth kisses on his neck trying everything to not cum right there and then. Two smooth globes pushing back against his leaking clock sending him close to the edge already.</p><p>"You're teasing me" San whispered slowly grinding forward relishing in the friction. After nearly 2 weeks and countless erections this was like heaven.</p><p>"Maybe but you did start this" Wooyoung answered back loosing himself in the sensation of hot water all over his freed cock and the mouth on his neck. He soaped his front tenderly and handed the scrub back to San who soaped his back and himself letting the water rinse them clean. San sat down on the shower stool spreading his legs wide inviting Wooyoung to straddle him face face. Wooyoung steadied himself on San's shoulders as he got comfortable.</p><p>Wooyoung looked up taking in San's face just how pretty he was in absolutely no make up his hair slicked back from the water just beautiful piercing eyes perfect nose and almost too soft lips. </p><p>"May I?" San asked biting his lip, his hand roaming all over finally settling on Wooyoung's hips his thumbs dangerously close to the now extremely hard cock. After so nearly 2 weeks with hardly any touching he couldn't believe how much he missed Wooyoung like this. In his lap bare faced looking like a thought of the angels. Each feature better than the last. San could barely wait any more but he always waited no wanted to hear yes.</p><p>Wooyoung giggled "Why do you still ask Sannie it's been so long the answer is always yes." He leaned forward forheads touching the hot water still raining over them. "I still can't believe it some times. Plus I like seeing you smile" San replied taking in the beauty in his lap again. </p><p>"Well believe it" Wooyoung closed the gap and pressed they're lips together the water closing the tiny space between them making them almost one. The fevered dance of tongue and teeth building in intensity. San wrapped a hand around Wooyoung's aching cock and the boy nearly jumped out of the kiss.</p><p>"Fuck" Wooyoung breathed out unable to keep his eyes open the pleasure too much he felt like a raw nerve being gently caressed. The feeling straddling the fine line between too much and not enough.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it ok" San asked in-between kisses.</p><p>"It's so good fuck your hand feels amazing oh god" Wooyoung dropped his head into San's neck panting hard water pooling in the gap. Wooyoung licked up the water and carried on licking and biting everywhere he could reach his hands gripping the broad shoulders in his hands kneading the muscles. San slowly tracing his fingers up and down his over sensitive cock taking extra care not too rub to hard yet. After a moment San pressed a pad to the slit and rubbed it down to the underside of Wooyoung's cock earning him a loud moan only partially muffled. San was glad no one was home they could be as loud as they wanted.</p><p>"Please keep doing that sannie oh god your fingers feel so fucking good please keep going" Wooyoung panted out right into San's ear."Fuck been thinking about this for so long" San breathed out taking his other hand away from kneading Wooyoung's ass to his own neglected cock, while still using just the pad of his finger on Wooyoung's slit. He really wanted to see Wooyoung cum all over his cock he almost desperately wanted to see how much had stored over all this time, how many ropes of hot cum would fly out of the cock in his hands.</p><p>"Been thinkin 'bout jackin' me off? You can do that whenever" Wooyoung replied low in San's ear bucking his hips in time with the thumb playing with his slit. "I really wanna see you cum" San's lust addled brain acting as truth serum. "Fuck San say that again" Wooyoung feeling the familiar heat pool in his belly but intensified his skin felt hyper sensitive the hot water still pouring over them and every word San just said went straight to his cock. </p><p>"I really want to see you cum so bad fuck been <br/>thinkin' bout it all week was thinkin' bout it since you looked up the cage how much fuckin cum you could hold for me fuck. I wanna see you cum just for me cover my cock in your cum fuck cum for me" San rambling now so close himself unable to hold his mouth but vaguely aware of what he was saying opting to close his mouth over Wooyoung's neck licking under his ear. "Fuck fuck sannie im-" all he managed to get out before screwing his shut his hips stilling as he came harder than he could remember the thumb on his slit moving away in favour of working his length fast he kept cumming everything pent up coming out. San moved his head to look down between them before the water washed it away seeing the hot spurts of cum shooting out covering his own cock the sight something out of his wildest dreams. "Oh fuck young-ah you look so fucking good oh im-" San followed moaning with every pulse that shot out of him his cum mixing with Wooyoung's San loving every second of it.</p><p> </p><p>His hands finally stilled both of them drained as the hot water washed everything away. San leaned his head back resting against the tiles Wooyoung's breath slowly coming back to normal still against his neck. San slowly blinking the stars away from his eyes brought a now cleaned hand up to Wooyoung's neck stroking it gently.</p><p>"That was.." Wooyoung struggling to find the accurate words somewhere between mind blowing and incredible.</p><p>"Yeah" San offered back a large grin spreading across his face.</p><p>"Come on let's get out" Wooyoung pressed a kiss to San's neck his legs protesting the position.</p><p>Back in bed cuddled up San's head on Wooyoung's chest listening to his heart beat steady, enjoying eachothers warmth Wooyoung had a question in mind.</p><p>"Sannie"</p><p>"mhm"</p><p>"Umm.."</p><p>"Don't be nervous you can tell me whatever" San offered hearing Wooyoung's heart speed up.</p><p>"Do you have cum kink?"</p><p>It was San's turn to be beet red with embarrassment his body curling away suddenly remembering how much he said in the shower. "Ahh sannie" Wooyoung followed him spooning the embarrassed ball kissing his neck throwing a hand over his tiny waist. "It's not bad i-i kinda like it." Wooyoung said back quietly in San's ear his embarrassment nearly overwhelming his need to comfort his partner.</p><p>San still felt shy but enjoyed the warmth on his back making him feel safe. A moment passed and he croaked out "You weirded out?" "Not at all, it was hot" Wooyoung whispered back with a kiss to the shell of San's ear. "Maybe I'll wear it again, or do you want to try next?" The remark earning a little squeak out of the older boy. Wooyoung noted his response for later cuddled up closer leaning his head back on the pillow spreading his hand out across San's flat stomach feeling the older boy relax to his touch. "Alright well for now let's enjoy Yunho not snoring the dorm down. The both snorted out laughing and settled down for a long sleep wrapped in eachothers arms both wouldn't want to be anywhere else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! I am once again writing Woosan wank fics instead of dealing with my own life yes it's clearly going well 😂 this is so very loosely based off the inception dance at contact with the woosan lip touch bit and half a random Google about cock cages and voilà!</p><p>Thank you for reading all the way to the end as always kudos and comments are welcome and here enjoy this cookie 🍪!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>